The present invention relates to a ceramic bonded structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Many attempts to use ceramics as structural materials have recently been made. In such a case, a ceramic member must frequently be bonded with another member of ceramic or metal. Bonding of a ceramic member with another such member is conventionally performed by using an adhesive agent or by metallizing a ceramic member surface with Mo-Mn or the like and then brazing or the like.
However, with the method which uses an adhesive agent, the application temperature range of the resultant structural material is low. With the method which utilizes metallizing, the ceramics which can be metallized are limited to alumina and the like. Therefore, this method cannot be directly applied to ceramics suitable as structural materials, such as silicon nitride.